


Attention, chasse gardée!

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru, Possessive Behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 43. Ou comment les pauvres joueurs de l'équipe de Shiratorizawa (y compris le capitaine) subissent l'ire d'un Tendou de méchante humeur. La raison? Un certain Semi Semi. Yaoi. TenSemi.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Attention, chasse gardée!

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la quarante-troisième requête. Il s'agit d'une spéciale Shiratorizawa avec du TenSemi (et un chouia d'un autre couple dont je laisse la surprise) et le contexte suivant : Tendou fait des crises de jalousie par rapport à Semi qui ne comprend pas la situation et un des membres de l'équipe va essayer de régler le problème. C'est aussi rating M. Bonne lecture. :)

L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe de volley de Shiratorizawa était invivable ces derniers temps. A la base, même si les joueurs s'entendaient bien dans le terrain (et ils avaient intéret s'ils ne voulaient pas subir les sanctions du coach Washijou), ils avaient une attitude un peu plus réservée en dehors.

Il fallait dire qu'avec Kawanishi et leur capitaine qui étaient plus que taciturnes et Shirabu qui était d'une nature assez discrète, il ne restait que le cordial Oohira, Goshiki qui avait un caractère assez emporté, le bienveillant Yamagata, l'amical Semi et enfin Tendou.

Plus que Reon, le Guess Monster contribuait beaucoup à la cohésion du groupe, apaisant les moindres disputes entre les cadets (surtout entre Tsutomu et Kenjirou), s'évertuant à faire en sorte que Taichi-kun et Wakatoshi-kun s'ouvrirent davantage. Il avait même une plaisanterie ou deux en réserve pour dérider un peu le vieux Tanji-kun, bref, tout le monde dans l'équipe de Shiratorizawa disait de Satori qu'il était une bonne pâte, cependant, ce dernier avait changé ces derniers temps et cela rendait les entrainements plus compliqués.

Semi commença donc à pratiquer des services à la demande de Washijou comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Cela le frustrait davantage car tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de faire des passes mais malheureusement Shirabu lui avait piqué sa place de titulaire. Il se souvint du joueur numéro 2 de Karasuno qui était, d'après ce qu'en avait dit le coach à son assistant, dans la même situation que lui.

Cela dit, ce Sugawara lui avait paru moins aigri que lui. Le blond soupira. Tant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe, c'était tout ce qui comptait au fond et quand il ne jouait pas, il veillait sur les cadets avec Yamagata (à l'exception de Shirabu bien entendu, celui-là, qu'il se débrouille).

Au moment du rangement, Eita transporta le filet en compagnie de Wakatoshi. Tous deux discutaient au sujet des rotations quand..."Ah, tu es là, Semi Semi?, s'enquit un Satori tout sourire (bien que celui-ci fut faux), j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ramasser les balles.

\- Satori, soupira Eita, tu ne vois pas que je suis...,Satori lui prit le bras, hé! Ecoute quand je te parle.

\- Tendou, fit leur capitaine, Semi m'aide à ranger le filet."

Le Guess Monster rétorqua en lui lançant un regard peu amène, broyant malgré lui le bras de son ami qui gémit de douleur. "Wakatoshi-kun, n'essaie pas d'user de ce prétexte avec moi."

Bien entendu, le capitaine de Shiratorizawa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il insinuait par là. "Quel prétexte? On ne fait que ranger le filet et discuter au sujet des futures rotations à faire pour les matchs.

\- Ah bon?"

Les yeux de Satori se plissèrent en une oeillade méfiante puis il décida de partir de la remise en trainant Semi dont les traits furent plus sévères qu'à l'accoutumée, signe qu'il était énervé. Pour Wakatoshi, Tendou lui avait toujours semblé un peu étrange. Il les regarda donc partir en haussant les épaules puis continua de ranger le filet seul.

Eita lâcha rageusement son bras une fois que Satori et lui furent de retour sur le terrain."Tu me fais mal, grogna-t-il en frottant son bras douloureux.

\- Désolé, Semi Semi, s'excusa Tendou. Il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir Semi mais il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de le voir seul avec Wakatoshi. "Bon, on les range, ces balles?"

Satori eut un petit sursaut qui le fit sortir de ses pensées tristes. "Oui." Semi regarda son ami ramasser les balles d'un air penaud. L'équipe mis à part, tout le monde se moquait de Tendou au lycée, en partie à cause de son tempérament un peu excentrique et surtout à cause de son visage.

Cela dit, comme il faisait partie de l'équipe de volley connue pour être la meilleure de la préfecture et qu'il était en bons termes avec le champion en titre (enfin, vu la scène qu'il avait faite tout à l'heure, cela risquait de ne pas durer), Satori ne subissait pas de brimades ou du moins, celles-ci se faisaient discrètement, à chaque fois qu'il marchait seul dans le couloir.

Eita en avait été témoin une fois, des chuchotements par ci, des petites insultes par là, et lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre Satori, celui-ci lui avait adressé un de ces sourires habituels. Cependant, dans ces moments-là, ceux-ci sonnaient faux. Ils sont vraiment stupides.

Satori était quelqu'un de bien et, même s'il avait tendance à se moquer des autres parfois, c'était la personne la plus gentille et la plus ouverte qu'il connaissait. Le blond se demandait cependant pourquoi il agissait aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps, peut-être devrait-il lui en parler dès qu'ils seraient tous deux dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient au dortoir.

Ils finirent de ranger les balles quand Goshiki les rejoignit pour demander à Semi : "Euh, dis Semi, tu pourrais m'aider pour les exams? Il y a quelque chose que je ne...?"

Le noiraud s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa des yeux d'une grande froideur. C'était rare de voir Tendou en colère hors match et cela faisait peur. "Pourquoi demanderais-tu pas à Hayato-kun, Tsutomu-kun?" Cette question rhétorique bien innocente en apparence sous-entendait une menace. Et tu as intéret à faire ce que je te dis. Voilà ce que Tsutomu comprit. "Euh...Oui, tu as raison, répondit Tsutomu en fuyant son regard, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?, il partit ensuite, on se voit au réfectoire.

\- Ben quoi?, s'enquit Satori sous le regard accusateur de Semi, je pensais que tu avais d'autres choses à faire, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules, je t'ai rendu service en faisant ça."

Eita soupira. Qu'avait Satori à être aussi...Possessif? Il ne le comprenait pas, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en couple. "On va se laver, Semi Semi?" C'était son moment favori.

\- Ouais, allons-y, fit le blond, même s'il avait l'impression que le roux allait encore faire des siennes. Et en effet, Satori s'était interposé entre Taichi et lui dès que le central s'était approché de lui pour lui demander du savon. "Tiens, tu te mets à parler, Taichi-kun? C'est rare. Voilà mon savon, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en posant brutalement celui-ci dans le creux de la main, j'en ai un de rechange dans mon casier à vestiaires."

Semi poussa un soupir exaspéré quand Satori partit aux vestiaires. "Désolé, Taichi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura le plus grand en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule avant de partir sous la douche. Taichi avait surtout l'impression que Tendou avait peur que Semi ne parte avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais ce n'était pas ses affaires donc il ne dit rien.

Et malheureusement, cela continua.

Eita prit l'assiette de ragout et le mit sur son plateau puis chercha une place où s'installer dans le réfectoire. Comme une place était libre en face de Yamagata, il décida de s'y mettre. "Salut Hayato, pas trop fatigué de l'entrainement?"

Hayato le regarda avec étonnement. Il avait l'habitude de manger seul ou avec les secondes et les premières au réfectoire, ces derniers étant heureux de partager leur repas avec un senpai alors que les autres terminales, Semi y compris, restaient entre eux. "Euh non, ça va mais que fais-tu là, Semi? Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres terminales?

\- C'est vrai ça, Semi Semi, renchérit une voix mielleuse tandis qu'un plateau se posa abruptement à coté de lui, que fais-tu avec Hayato-kun?

Hayato n'appréciait ni le ton, ni les yeux plein de fiel de Tendou mais il préféra ne rien répondre, ne souhaitant pas provoquer une scène. "Je crois que je viens de voir Tsutomu, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer en voyant le noiraud arriver, bon appétit.

\- Attends, je vais avec toi, fit Eita en se levant à la grande surprise, ou plutôt frayeur de Satori qui tenta de le retenir.

\- Mais Semi Semi, il y aura Kenjirou-kun avec eux."

Satori sentit un pincement au coeur en croisant ces magnifiques prunelles grises qui paraissaient maintenant si froides. Mais ce n'était rien face aux mots qui suivirent : "Je préfère plutôt manger avec Shirabu qu'avec toi. Bon appétit, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Reon et de Wakatoshi qui venaient de rejoindre Tendou.

Le roux le regarda partir rejoindre Hayato à la table où celui-ci s'était installé avec les cadets et même échangé deux mots avec Kenjirou-kun. Ses poings se serrèrent. Si même le rival de Semi Semi s'y mettait..."Tendou."

Satori se tourna vers Reon-kun qui venait de lui adresser la parole. "Je t'attendrai après les cours pour discuter. Ça ne peut plus durer."

Tendou hocha la tête en regardant l'assiette de salade qu'il avait pris au self.

Le rejet de Semi Semi lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Satori suivit distraitement les leçons de l'après-midi, ignorant même les messes basses qu'il pouvait entendre derrière lui lorsque le professeur était trop occupé à écrire au tableau.

La fin des cours sonna à son grand soulagement. Tendou croisa donc Reon à l'entrée de sa salle de classe et le suivit jusqu'au dortoir où il l'amena dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wakatoshi. Le Guess Monster s'assit d'ailleurs sur le lit de son capitaine pendant que Oohira se mit sur le lit d'en face.

Il allait user du ton qu'il utilisait habituellement pour apaiser les troupes vu qu'il s'agissait surtout d'amener Tendou à comprendre la situation afin de régler le problème et non le réprimander. "Bon, tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es si possessif avec Semi?"

Satori serra les mains sur son pantalon avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante : "Tu as vu comment ils sont et moi comment je suis, Reon-kun? Je veux dire, je sais que Semi Semi s'intéresse aux garçons mais je n'ai aucune chance face à ceux de l'équipe, il ferma les yeux, j'ai vu la façon dont ils le traitaient et je peux comprendre au fond, Semi Semi est si gentil et, il rougit, il est vraiment séduisant."

Reon contempla son ami, attristé de le voir comme ça. Le coach Washijou lui avait confié la charge de veiller sur le moral de ses équipiers et il savait que Tendou souffrait de brimades et qu'il ne voulait dénoncer personne pour éviter les écueils que cela pourrait faire. "Ecoute, si tu continues ainsi, cela fera non seulement du mal à Semi mais en plus l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe sera très mauvaise. Tu ne veux pas que Washijou te remplace, non?"

Satori secoua la tête. Si Tanji-kun devait le remplacer, autant que cela fut pour une bonne raison et puis, Reon-kun avait raison, il faisait souffrir Semi avec ses crises de jalousie mais il avait tellement peur de le perdre au profit de quelqu'un d'autre...Il l'aimait, bon sang.

Reon perçut la détresse de Tendou en regardant les mains de ce dernier qui tremblaient légèrement. Il décida donc de le rassurer : "Pour ta gouverne, Kawanishi et Shirabu sont ensemble, Yamagata sort avec Goshiki et même notre capitaine a l'air de fréquenter quelqu'un bien qu'il ne soit pas de notre équipe."

Satori fut très surpris. Wakatoshi-kun était avec quelqu'un. Qui aurait bien pu lui faire oublier un instant le volley?

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du lycée Aoba Jousai :

"Atchoum! Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je sors avec toi, maugréa Oikawa en se mouchant le nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir, ça me rend malade.

\- C'est toi qui me l'as proposé, déclara platement Wakatoshi en lui prenant le bras.

\- Oh, ça va, bougonna le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en commençant à marcher avec lui, ne joue pas sur les mots.

\- Mais c'est la vérit...

-...Invite-moi quelque part plutôt, le coupa Oikawa en avançant plus vite tout en regardant les alentours, c'est ce qu'est censé faire un petit ami digne de ce nom." Et autant partir vite avant qu'Iwa-chan nous remarque...Oh et puis zut! Il sort bien avec Tobio-chan, lui.

Wakatoshi, de son coté, fut satisfait que Oikawa le considérait enfin comme son petit ami. C'était un grand pas en avant dans leur relation.

Retour à Shiratorizawa :

"En tous cas, poursuivit Reon, Semi ne s'intéresse à aucun d'entre eux", après tout, il l'avait bien vu épier allègrement Tendou aux vestiaires pendant que celui-ci se préparait pour se doucher, "donc dis-lui ce que tu ressens."

Satori réfléchit un moment. Reon-kun ne lui avait pas dit ça uniquement pour le consoler, même si, comme lui, il avait tendance à apaiser les tensions lorsqu'elles se présentaient. C'était donc vrai, néanmoins : "Comment sais-tu tout ça?

\- Je vous observe, c'est tout, répondit Oohira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Un simple détail pouvait dire énormement de choses. Un geste, un regard, tout était facile à deviner. Tendou pouvait aussi en être capable mais son amour pour Semi l'avait aveuglé. "Il est temps que tu ailles lui parler, Tendou.

\- Oui, tu as raison, fit Satori en se levant, et merci Reon-kun.

\- De rien."

Reon regarda Tendou quitter la pièce avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Ah la jeunesse. Quoique lui-même était jeune au fond. Il devrait en profiter plus au lieu de vieillir trop vite.

Eita se reposait sur son lit. Satori n'était pas encore rentré mais comme il l'avait vu avec Reon, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Le blond repensa à l'attitude de ce dernier. Pourquoi avait-il eu ces crises de jalousie? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble même s'il le souhaitait car il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui mais Satori aimait les filles, non?

Il parlait tout le temps des actrices qu'il trouvait mignonnes lorsqu'ils mangeaient au réfectoire alors il ne vallait mieux pas de placer de faux espoirs.

Son ami entra quelques instants après. "Semi Semi, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire."

Eita s'assit en attendant que Satori en fasse de même à coté de lui. Celui-ci fuit son regard et il avait l'air tellement désespéré.

Le blond voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint. "Je suis désolé pour mon...comportement. Je m'excuserai auprès des autres demain, il attendit un moment avant de continuer, si j'ai été comme ça, c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'ils te piquent à moi. Ils sont tous beaux et ce sont des types bien donc je me suis dit qu'ils avaient tous chacun leur sais, c'est puéril, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mais je t'aime et je...Enfin, tu sais tout, finit-il en un soupir résigné.

Ces mots touchèrent Eita et le soulagèrent en même temps, heureux que son amour n'était pas à sens unique. Il s'approcha doucement de Satori pour se mettre derrière lui et l'enlacer tendrement par derrière, ses bras autour des épaules du plus grand. "Je t'aime aussi, Satori, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Le Guess Monster n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille, puis des dents la mordillèrent légèrement suivies d'une langue bien taquine qui en léchait le lobe, apportant de doux frissons à Satori. Eita, de son coté, fut content de le voir si réceptif. Il en profita donc pour parsemer le cou du plus grand de petits baisers. "Semi Semi." Tendou était nerveux.

Eita l'aimait, cela le rendait fou de joie mais...Cette situation...Il ne voulait pas que le blond vit ses expressions sous le plaisir, il devait être bien laid. Ainsi couvrit-il le visage de ses dehx mains tout en mordant ses lèvres pour réprimer ses gémissements quand Semi Semi lui passa sa langue chaude le long de son cou.

Eita s'arrêta. Il lui était inutile de demander pourquoi Satori était ainsi, le pauvre était encore complexé par son visage et il avait peur qu'il fut dégouté par celui-ci.

Il est temps de lui montrer qu'il a tort.

Et pour ça, il allait le détendre un peu.

Satori ferma les yeux quand il s'aperçut que Semi Semi s'était arrêté pour s'éloigner de lui. Que faisait-il?

Un bruit mat résonnant du sol.

Des mains qui écartèrent ses jambes.

Un son d'ouverture de fermeture éclair provenant de la braguette de son pantalon.

Une légère sensation de froid sur...

..."Eh bien, mes caresses t'ont fait de l'effet, Satori. En tous cas, c'est délicieux à voir, bien chaud et bien dur aussi, l'echo d'une langue léchant des lèvres, tu n'as pas à complexer niveau taille là-dessus, quoique je le voyais déjà au moment de la douche."

Une douce caresse d'une main calleuse, doucement, de haut en bas, allant et venant...

...Mmmmm, Semi Semi me caresse, c'est vraiment bon mais je...

...Semi Sem...

Slurp!

Aaaah!

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide l'engouffrait, l'aspirait goulument.

Semi Semiiii, non, je ne dois pas...

Satori plongea malgré lui ses mains dans ces mèches blondes cendrées qu'il trouvait si magnifiques, caressant la tête de celui qui lui faisait tellement de bien et fermant ensuite les yeux en se laissant aller. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger légèrement, en rythme avec cette bouche délicieusement vorace.

Eita se sentait plongé dans un état second, savourant le goût un peu salé, regardant par moment le visage adorablement pivoine de Satori qui gémissait d'une manière tellement mignonne, terriblement émoustillante. Une chaleur torride montait en lui, le faisant se déhancher un peu de manière on ne peut plus équivoque.

C'est bon, je pense qu'il est assez détendu.

Il enleva sa bouche un peu à contrecoeur mais il savait que ce qui se passerait ensuite serait bien plus agréable.

"Que se passe-t-il?, lui demanda un Satori inquiet. Semi Semi ne voulait plus de lui?

\- Rien, répondit Eita en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, juste que tu m'excites beaucoup trop, il lui embrassa amoureusement le gland ce qui fit frissonner davantage Satori, mais nous n'avons pas fini, le blond se leva, déshabillons-nous pour la suite."

Eita aida le plus grand à se dévêtir avant d'en faire de même d'une manière plus que hâtive. "Tu es splendide, Satori, murmura-t-il en admirant le corps de ce dernier. Certes, il avait pris l'habitude à le contempler de loin mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait à sa portée, il put le dévorer du regard à loisir.

Satori, de son coté, caressait du regard la finesse des muscles, les contours du corps élancé d'Eita. Il avait encore du mal à croire que celui qu'il aimait le trouvait beau, lui, le monstre et pourtant...

...Je suis tellement heureux.

Eita essuya les larmes coulant des joues de Satori du bout des doigts avant de lui embrasser tendrement les paupières puis ses lèvres en un petit baiser bien tendre. "Merci Eita.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est la vérité, répondit le blond pendant que tous deux s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'un face à l'autre, mais si tu y tiens, poursuivit-il en laissant courir son doigt le long des abdominaux de Satori qui se contractèrent à son contact, je veux..., Satori entendit la suite en un murmure fiévreux contre son oreille, que tu me caresses, que tu me lèches et que tu sois tout au fond de moi."

Satori plaqua Eita sur le lit. "Tes souhaits seront exaucés, déclara-t-il, une lueur féroce dans ses yeux. Les mots de Semi Semi avaient éveillé en lui une envie primale qu'il suivit rapidement.

Le blond se tortillait en gémissant de plaisir, s'étirant davantage sous les baisers humides de Satori qui entreprit de s'aventurer sur sa peau à l'aide de sa langue, traçant des sillons sur le ventre avant de s'arrêter sur le nombril avant de remonter pour sucer les tétons avidement avec gourmandise puis de redescendre plus bas..."Tu es délicieux, Eita, murmura-t-il en léchant l'intérieur des cuisses de celui-ci. Une bouteille de gelée transparente apparut à coté de lui : "Tiens, fit son futur amant, je suppose que tu sais quoi faire avec ou sinon je te le montre, si tu le souhaites.

\- Ça ira, le rassura Satori, je me suis renseigné." Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal mais..."Où tu as eu cette bouteille de lubrifiant?

\- En pharmacie, répondit Eita avec désinvolture, ils vendent aussi ce genre de choses et grâce à ça, continua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur, j'ai pu m'adonner à quelques plaisirs solitaires en imaginant que c'est toi qui me le faisait. Comme tu as le sommeil profond, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte."

Eita est décidément plein de surprises, je l'aime encore plus.

"Je vais remédier à ça, fit Satori en enduisant ses doigts.

Le blond sourit en écartant les jambes en faisant totalement confiance à Satori. La préparation se fit lentement, Eita sentant trois doigts entrer progressivement en lui, avec douceur et précaution. Satori faisait très attention et fut rassuré de ne voir aucune expression de gêne transparaitre sur le beau visage du blond. "Mmmmm, j'aime tes doigts, Satori, ils sont longs et fins, assez pour...Ooh! Ca y est, c'est...Bon. Touche-moi encore à cet endroit...Ah!"

Satori regarda Eita onduler des hanches, partant ainsi à la rencontre des doigts tout en poussant des petits râles. Ses yeux gris étaient embrumés, ses pommettes rougissantes, une langue rose pourléchait ses lèvres, montrant qu'il se délectait de cette caresse intime. Mais il en voulait encore. "Satori, je veux quelque chose de plus...consistant maintenant."

Celui-ci comprit le message et retira doucement les doigts. Il lubrifia ensuite son membre et se positionna entre les jambes. "Prêt Eita?"

Le blond lui caressa tendrement la joue. "Oui Satori, vas-y."

Cela fut douloureux mais il serra les dents, des larmes perlant sur ses paupières. Satori les embrassa puis continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement en Eita. "C'est fini, le rassura-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement les lèvres, tu vas bien?"

Eita hocha la tête en souriant. "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas." La douleur en elle-même commença à s'amenuiser pour ne laisser place qu'à une sensation chaude, dure et bien palpitante lorsque Satori débuta leur danse d'amour en un doux mouvement de hanches. Puis Eita harmonisa ses mouvements aux siens, se déhanchant en rythme, partant à la rencontre de l'un de l'autre.

Satori se perdit dans ce fourreau de chair si étroit, accueillant, allant de plus en plus profondément, puis, comme le souhaitait Eita, il s'enfonça davantage au plus profond de lui, faisant crier son amant qui se délectait de ce membre qui allait er venait en lui, gonflé d'un désir sans fin, le plongeant dans une euphorie extatique.

Le blond admira le visage de Satori perdu dans le plaisir, dans un total abandon. Il l'encadra de ses deux mains et le rapprocha en chuchotant contre les lèvres de Satori : "Tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu." Leurs lèvres s'unirent ensuite, puis s'entrouvrirent, pour laisser entrevoir des langues qui tournoyaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, mêlant leurs gémissements pour ensuite se rompre tandis que Satori se mit à caresser le membre d'Eita présent entre leurs deux ventres, appréciant cette chaleur douce et lisse contre sa paume.

Leur étreinte se fit ensuite plus chaude, moite de sueur, jusqu'au moment où ils cédèrent à la jouissance en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier encore plus, l'un se déversant à l'intérieur après l'autre qui macula la main de son amant. Satori se retira doucement en reprenant son souffle puis il serra Eita dans ses bras : "Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Je le pense vraiment, Satori, murmura Semi en se blottissant contre lui, et je t'aime donc plus de crises de jalousie, d'accord?

\- Je te fais confiance, Eita, répondit Satori en lui embrassant le front, tu veux te doucher?

\- Oui, avec un supplément de calins si tu le veux bien.

\- Avec plaisir, Semi Semi, fit jovialement Satori en l'enlaçant tendrement. Ils se levèrent ensuite et se vêtirent d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short, le temps d'aller aux douches communes où ils se lavèrent amoureusement, en tant que couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la requête AkaHina et L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs (si le chapitre ne beugue pas à la publication, grrrr). Comme il n'y a qu'une seule requête après, n'hésitez pas à me faire des demandes. A bientôt.


End file.
